How to Create a Proxy
by TheNightMother
Summary: A little story From the EMH (Everyman Hybrid) fandom Evan/Slenderman/OC. NSFW
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone

Definatly NSFW. Evan/Slenderman/OC

The wind whistled through the open window, gently caressing the young man's sleep-warmed flesh. Thin sheets covered him against the breeze; but he stirred. The clouds parted, and moonlight fell across his face. Softly, a black form extended a mass out in the shape of a thin, spindly tentacle, and brushed the hair that had fallen into the man's eyes.

The moonlight glinted off the large knife he had taken to keeping next to his bed. The form shook softly, almost a laugh at the man's attempts to protect himself. He had tried before, but the cold steel would have no effect, no use for protection tonight. The mass knocked the object to the floor and it clattered loudly. He stirred, awakening quickly and attempted to shoot up in his bed. The mass could not allow that. It extended one slender tentacle across the man's chest. His bright blue eyes widened in horror as the man realized that he could no longer move, then widened into sheer terror as they followed the black tentacle to the thin form that held him down. Its faceless mask moved, almost a cruel thin smile. Long legs settled and folded behind the man, as he struggled pathetically against the strong, slender tentacle. Two more extended and wrapped about his wrists. Pinned to the bed, the poor, blue-eyed man began to whimper softly as the tentacle that lay across his chest slowly began to inch his white nightshirt up over his tight, toned stomach.

"VINNIE!" he called out, an attempt to pull his friend into the room to save him. The moonlight fell over his skin, the curves of muscle tense in his stomach, the flesh pale and well-toned.

"Oh; he is not here. Or at least he can't hear you. . ." A light feminine voice came from the corner. A small, thin body stepped out from the darkness and into the moonlight. The man's blue eyes followed her every move. Her tattered dress hung off her lithe form like a sack as she twitched softly, moving closer to him. She looked at the tall, thin mass of male that held the young man down. It nodded and she settled onto the bed next to them both. She began walking her fingers across his stomach and giggled as her sharp nails indented the smooth flesh. The thin, black mass nodded to the glint on the floor and she bent to pick up the knife that had fallen to the floor. She waved it in front of his face.

"Think you can hurt us? Think it might work this time?"

She placed the tip of the knife against one of his sharply defined hip bones, laughing as it forced dimples into the flesh. The blue eyed man gasped, his hips bucking up towards the knife tip. Eyelids fluttering gently as his body reacted, stiffening beneath the sheets involuntarily. He gasped and moaned softly.

"Ohhhhh you like that a little, don't you, Evan?"

Using his name caused a gasp to fall from his lips as his eyes fluttered closed. She dug the tip of the knife in slightly harder, the flesh indenting. She moaned as it broke beneath the tip of the cold steel. She removed the sharp edge from his hip and laughed as soft, warm droplets of crimson began to bubble up from under the flesh. She drew a few drops onto her fingers and licked the coppery fluid into her mouth. A sharp crack electrified the air as her palm made contact with his cheek, a blush appearing on his flesh as his eyes shot open, still clouded with involuntary arousal. His sheets had tented further and he tried to cover it up by tilting his hips. She giggled and brushed her hand across the bulge. He jumped attempting to achieve more contact with his hot, stiff sex. Grabbing his chin, she forced him to look up at the tall, thin man who had him pinned.

"You will watch. Always watch."

She drew more of the crimson onto her fingers and smeared it across his lips. His pink tongue darted out to taste the fluid. The Slenderman's tentacle tightened around his wrists, pressing him further into the mattress. Then a new one appeared holding the glinting knife the woman had set down. It dragged the tip of the blade down the man's chest and caught the fabric that covered his hips and legs. It gave way, like a proverbial hot knife through butter, exposing hips, pale legs and his hard throbbing cock. Evan jumped, now nude and exposed for both the woman and the man to see. The woman giggled as he struggled against his bonds, she watched as his body reacted, twitching in pleasure as he struggled. In a sing-song tone she called his name, inching closer to him with every word that fell from her lips.

" Evvvvvvvan. Poor thing. Loving every second of this aren't you" He shook his head no, as her lips descended on his stomach, licking and kissing, drawing the blood into her mouth then smearing it across the pale skin. He bucked and gasped in pleasure as the knife tip was dragged up his leg, drawing another thin line of crimson from beneath the flesh. She moved down to smear the blood before drawing it all over her hands. He throbbed now, head heavy with pleasure and desire and his voice finally rang out. Not with fear this time, but with defiance and pure desire.

"Fuck you bitch. At least touch me." He tried to struggle again, but a low rumble came from the thin form holding him down. Both sets of eyes darted up to the faceless man. Evan waiting in pleasure laced fear, the woman waiting for his signal. Then it came and suddenly her lips descended on his exposed cock. He gasped, back arching at the sudden moist heat that engulfed him. He bucked in and out of her tight mouth, covering his cock with her blood tinged saliva. Her hand came up and pumped his cock in time with her mouth and he growled, struggling against his restraints as he squirmed in pleasure. Then she slowed her movements to a crawl, only teasing the tip of him in her mouth.

"Noooooooooo. No. No. Please No. Don't stop, please." The tentacles shifted slightly as the slender form laughed at his begging. It was all the encouragement that was needed. She chuckled around his cock, the vibrations teasing him before she suddenly and expertly shoved his long, thick cock down her throat. Deep inside of her, her nose buried against his pelvis, seated to the hilt deep in her throat. Drawing him out and sucking him expertly, working hand and mouth in unison pumping him closer and closer to his orgasm. Bound to the bed, the slender form bent over him and he felt a cold touch down his back. It caused him to jump and force his cock deeper into the woman's throat. She did not mind, in fact she moaned around him and slowly her knees fell open, and a tentacle touched his cheek, turning his face to watch. Her second hand skimmed up her thigh and hiked the dress up further to expose her soft, moist spot to him. She spread her lips open, playing with her pink, wet, sensitive pearl, moaning around his cock. He gasped, watching in fascination as the moisture nearly dripped from her. She plunged a finger in and moaned around him in pleasure. Working her clit and fucking herself with her fingers, she sucked him slowly, teasing his cock as he was forced to watch. Her fingers moved faster against her clit and she drew him out of her mouth to moan, panting out words for him.

"Will you serve us Evan?" She pumped his cock, feeling the twitch as he came closer to his orgasm.

"Yes… Please, just let me cum." She gasped at his words and plunged her fingers into herself, stretching her tight hole wide open as he watched. She worked her clit furiously and moaned deeply as she came undone around her fingers. Her juices flowed and coated her fingers, scent of her cum filling the room with musk. Panting, she removed her fingers from her moist hole and shoved them deep into Evan's mouth. He sucked the juices off her fingers then gasped as she pushed him deep in her throat. She pumped him; and his breath became shallow as he came closer to his orgasm. Suddenly, a cold tentacle came and wrapped softly around his neck, cutting of his oxygen. He could still breathe, but the fear was what pushed him over the edge. He came in spurts down her throat, hot almost bitter fluid coating her tongue. She swallowed every drop, looking up at him as his back arched and his body twitched. She drew his over-sensitive cock slowly out of her mouth and watched as the tentacle relaxed around his throat. His bounds slithered away as the black, tall form dematerialized, vanishing behind him. He gasped and stared at the woman, who was sitting on the bed still. The blood was slowly clotting on his hip and leg but she drew a few drops onto her fingers and smeared them across his chest.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Not important. Remember your promise Evan. You are ours now. You will do as we say. And if you do, there will be more to come." She closed her knees and stood, crawling over his prone form to the window. But as a tease she dangled her moist pussy over his lips. He groaned and his tongue darted out to taste her. One single taste was all he was allowed and she sat on the window sill. He moved to lean on his elbows.

"I will remember. Anything. But don't forget why." She giggled happily and let him have one last glimpse of her wetness.

"Oh Evan. Trust me. I won't" With that she leaned back and fell from the window sill. He shot up, attempting to grab for her, and then looked down at the ground where she should have fallen.

There was nothing there to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Night had fallen again and Evan had set to bed again. It had been a few weeks since his encounter with The Slenderman and the girl. So much had happened and he could not help feel a bit crazy, but he ached for them. For them both to find him again, to re-experience the girl again, to feel his bonds and struggle against them. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting her again, blue eyes darkening with desire as he slipped into the crisp clean sheets of his bed. She has tasted so good, so sweet he thought to himself. His thick cock throbbed for her, stiffening slowly under his blankets. Mostly his mind fell to the girl, but he thought again of the hold the Slenderman had on him during that night, the cool almost silken feeling of the black tentacle across his throat.

"Fucking Christ…" he whispered to himself as his fingers traced down the thin line that still crossed his torso. He shivered at the thought of the knife again, across his skin; it had never been used on him in such a way and the thought of it brought his cock to a rock hard stiffness under his blankets. His fingers drifted down between the waist band of his pajama bottoms and brushed the tip of his over sensitive organ. He had done this before, thinking of that night, of his bonds and had set up for moments such as this. Two silk ties were attached to his headboard, one for a wrist and one for his neck. Giving himself a few thoughtful strokes he fit his head threw the loop and tightened it gently against his skin, the repeated the action with his other wrist.

"It's not the same" he whined under his breath, as he grasped himself. Then he felt the shift, almost as if the air moved and changed. He swallowed and looked to the corner where a mass stood wait for him.

"Oh don't you make it so easy for me. " She stepped out into the moonlight and his blue eyes went near black with desire as he took in the sight of her. She was alone and completely nude. Red hair fell to her mid chest, wisps falling over her small breasts and her pale skin nearly glowed in the moonlight. Her movements where quick and deliberate as she stepped towards him and grabbed the wrist of his free hand; he gasped at her cold touch and tried to pull away from the small woman but she was far stronger than she looked. Her grip held firm as she let the sheet and blanket fall between them, exposing him.

"To many cloths" She growled at him before pinning his free wrist to the bed. He could not struggle or he would hurt himself. She moved quickly and grabbed his knife from the bedside table.

"I guess your emergency machete has many fucking uses doesn't it," She began to cut the clothing of his chest slowly so the knife glinted in the moonlight; "I think I could find more uses for it than you could imagine."

"Please…. I'm begging you…."

"Oh? What are you begging for?" She began to tie the strips of the shirt around one wrist and fasten it to the headboard. Then her lips descended on his chest and she swung a leg over him to spread herself across his lap. He gasped, arching his back to push his chest into her mouth.

"More please more…." Then he yelped and tugged him arms firmly as she caught his nipple between teeth. Hers were sharp and nearly punctured the sensitive flesh, but his shock equaled strength and the wood cracked audibly beneath them, splinters and fabric falling across his cheeks. Then his hands fell on her and the tables turned. Her eyes filled with shock as he flipped her and pinned her wrists to the bed.

"Torture me? Fuck you bitch. My turn now," A growl came from low in his throat as he grabbed the knife. He dangled it in front of her, waving it back and forth like a pendulum. "Like to play with knifes do we?" He pushed the sharp edge against her throat, and felt the small swallow of fear but it only pushed him further into his madness. "I honestly don't think you know what I could down with this…"

He began to drag the cold metal over her skin, grinning evilly as red marks began to appear on her white flesh. He gasped as he reached her hip bone and softly dug the tip into the flesh, dimpling it until it broke. The coppery scent filled the room and he moved down his bed to draw the blood into his mouth directly from her wound. It had a soft delicate taste on his tongue and he moaned, a creature of almost pure desire now, but his fun was not over. She laid there under his hands as he pawed at her, grabbing as much flesh as he could from her small frame.

She moaned, her body squirming under his hands, as his head dipped low to draw his tongue up the curve of her inner thigh. Growling, he spread her wide and gazed in pure hunger. She was soft, bare flesh and glistening for him. He drew up to his knees and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Is this truly what you had planned for tonight? What he might have thought when he sent you?" He punctuated the sentence by slipping a finger into her and growled as her back arched under him exposing every inch of her sensitive neck to his teeth. Her hands flew to his shoulders and nails dug in as he moved his finger, torturously slowly.

"Nnnnoooo" She whined out and gasped as he hit a spot inside her. He chuckled and licked up her neck, tasting her quickening pulse as he massaged that spot, watching her squirm beneath him. She made soft sounds as he tortured her, turning her to a moaning puddle of goo, waiting to be fucked.

"Good, cause bitch, you shouldn't play games." He suddenly pulled his finger out of her tight body and licked her sweetness from it. Then he growled because she drew her sharp nails down his shoulders and chest, leaving angry red welts on the skin.

"I don't play games Evan Jennings." Her hand slipped between them and grasped firmly around his cock. She pulled him closer by it and rubbed the tip of him against her wetness. "This isn't a fucking game." She pushed the tip of him inside her and the moaned as her tight body enveloped him. He held his body still as she stretched herself on his cock, moaning as she did so. He was half inside her, when his self-control snapped and he grabbed her by the throat, pinned her to the bed and entered her fully in one swift motion. Her body welcomed him and he felt her gasping under his hand as he began to pound her. Not soft, not nice, not pretty. This was raw and primal. He growled as she moaned, he bent low and bit into the meat of her shoulder and she arched up, her voice clicking in her throat as he cut off her breath. A pink blush rose to her cheeks as her hands flew to his wrist and attempted to pull it from her throat, but he continued to hold her down, the fear and panic only driving him on. He wanted her to feel as helpless as he had when they had come for him, to feel the fear he had for weeks.

He lifted his wrist and could feel as the air flowed back into her lungs, but the control is what sent him reeling; watching as the blush disappeared from her cheeks only to be replaced quickly with another, different kind. He rocked deep inside her and felt as she molded to him, taking every inch he had and thoroughly enjoying every second. He could feel her body tightening around his thickness and pulsed his teeth in the meaty flesh on her shoulder, bringing and sharp gasp then a grateful moan before she began to make higher pitch sounds. She was so tight around him, so close to cumming and he could feel as the waves of pleasure came closer to hitting her body. Then she bit back quite literally. She filled her mouth with the muscle of his shoulder and clamped her teeth down. The pain and pleasure mixed together at once was more intense than most orgasm he had felt in his life as he emptied himself inside her in hot spurts, twitching ever deeper inside her as he did. His twitches and spaums sent her into oblivion knocking the tip of him against her over sensative spot. Evan collapsed on top of her, both of them panting slightly from their activities and the lights in his head began to dim as sleep threatened to take him. He whined against the force in his head, wanting to feel her soft flesh under his fingertips, wanting to torture her more, to watch the blush rise to her cheeks again; to redden her ass for the torture of waiting.

Darkness closed over his eyes and he fell into his slumber.

Loud knocking then heavy footsteps are what awoke him from his deep slumber, feeling far more rested than he had in weeks. A breaded man broke into his room as he shot straight up in bed, feeling for the warmth of the body that should have been next to him, but the sheets were cool other than the warmth of his own body. Vinnie was babbling about something, then suddenly the words formed into something new.

" Dude….. What the fuck happened to your headboard?"


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting in a haze of red which was reflected in his bright blue eyes. His mouth watered as he thought about their last encounter, the sensations of her body against him, the power that had rushed through his limbs as he felt the wood snapping. The setting was perfect and he had been waiting for them again. It was the waiting that killed him, that caused him to pace the room his anger at them rising. The next time that she arrived, it would not be so nice he thought to himself.

He walked over to the window and looked out at the haze of red that the sun gave off. Then walking through his yard, she came. The same tattered dress, the same flame of red hair and the tiny curve of her hips that made his mouth water, every inch of her was the same. She stopped below his window and looked up at him, her small frame nearly shaking from the cold. He rushed down the stairs and glared at her through the glass door before ripping it open violently and grabbing her wrist. He spun her around and slammed her small frame against the wall, pressing her face against the cool surface as his fingers bit into the flesh on her hips.

"You waited too long." He growled into her ear and felt as her body tense against him. One hand was on the back of her neck, keeping her pinned to the wall as the other skimmed up the white flesh of her thigh, tugging at the worn fabric of her dress. It was thin and not a match for his strength but he had other things planned for the filthy garment. The hand that pinned her now fisted in her hair as he tossed her to her knees in front of him.

"I am sorry. I did not hear an answer Bitch. I said you waited too. Fucking. Long." Her small body was meek in front of him but she stared up in pure defiance as she answered him.

"What the fuck is it to you?! I came didn't I?"

He growled, purely animalistic desire as he motioned for her to get to her feet and follow him. She shook her head in a simple no before his hand whipped out and cracked across her face. But a small pleasured moan tumbled from her lips at the impact and he arched an eyebrow, almost as a question before she rose silently to her feet. One hand was laid on the back of her neck, guiding her back to the space that he had prepared before, the other motioned like a pure gentleman for her to follow. They moved along and as soon as the crossed the threshold into his space he tossed her to the floor again. She stood there on her knees, a look of defiance in her eyes as he ran a finger down her cheek and over her bottom lip, pulling it out into a slight pout.

"You know I do not like waiting." She nodded as she sucked the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth, biting it softly. His hand fisted in her hair and pulled her head back so she would look up at him.

"Do you have any idea what will happen since you made me wait?" She shook her head no again and he motioned to the black leather shackles that were hung on the wall.

"He's not here to defend you. He sent you here. And now there is not a fucking thing that you can even try to stop me." His hand flew around her throat, cutting of the air slow as he pulled her violently to her feet before slamming her against the wall. She hit with a slight sound and her arms flew over her head to brace herself against the wall.

"Fuck you."

He laughed in her face.

"Oh you bet I will" He grabbed her wrist again, his tight grip leaving a slight red welt on the small appendage, before he shackled it above her head. She tugged experimentally on the cuff and found that she could not pull her arms down and a slight thrill of fear ran threw her body. He was in total control and she knew it. There was a table set up in the room, the light glinting off the metal of his knives displayed there. She swallowed around the lump in her throat as he picked up his favorite and dangled it in her face. Then silently he dragged the tip up her leg before the sharp blade cut through the worn fabric as if it was not there.

He cut her dress of her, inch by inch, letting the ruined material fall to the floor around her feet. Before long she stood the shackled to his wall, nude, exposed, waiting for him to make the next move. Then he began to pace around the room again.

"Is this the best you can do Evan? I am not even that scared" He spun on his heel and let the knife fly. It hit the wall and dug in deep, landing mere inches from the dip in her waist. Stomping over to her angrily, with fire in his eyes he slammed his palm against the wall right next to her head.

"You think that's it Bitch. You think that is all I will do to you." He growled in her ear as his free hand grabbed her knee and hooked it over his own hip, using his body mass to keep her legs open. One finger played along her dripping wet slit and he chuckled deeply, darkly.

"You may not be scared yet. But you certainly seem to be enjoying yourself." He pushed one finger into her moist hole and hooked it up hitting her g-spot without warning. She jumped and moaned deeply before stammering out her answer.

"Shut your fucking mouth." She moaned again and her back arched, exposing her pale neck and shoulders to him. He moved quickly and grabbed a hunk of her shoulder between his teeth. Her body tightened around his finger as he massaged her and bit her. She moaned, eyes rolling into her head as the pained pleasure began to slowly numb her mind. Suddenly he was gone, the heat of his body missing, his teeth and finger suddenly removed. She whimpered softly but sighed as she heard him fumbling with his belt. She looked to him as he slowly undressed, his blue eyes glued to her body as he removed each piece of clothing he wore.

He walked over to her, nude, and grabbed her hip again, tugging as her soft flesh, bruising it under his grip. His other hand grabbed her small breast and she moaned as he manhandled her. He opened up her legs again and his fingers drifted down to play with her. Not her soaking wet hole this time, but the hard button of her clit, causing her to jump and moan and twitch against his fingers.

"Ahhh please… Please don't stop… Please" She was begging him this time and a rush of power shook him deep as he grabbed himself and lined up with her small hole. He pushed himself inside her in a swift motion and allowed her one second to adjust to his length and width before he began to move inside her, hard rough strokes that pushed him so deep inside her.

"You asked for this Bitch, You made me wait."

He pounded her, the body of them grunting and moaning as they fucked like wild animals. His head was bent, watching in fascination as he moved in and out of her small body. Then she moved, using the shackles to her advantage. She grabbed the chain and pulled her body up, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulled him deep inside of her. He gasped as he inched deeper than before and moaned as he felt her tighten around him. He could feel as she came around his cock moaning and shivering as waves of pleasure ran threw her body.

It was at this moment he pulled his body from hers, reaching up and undoing the shackles, letting her body fall to the floor as she came. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back before he shoved his cock down her throat. She gladly accepted it as he roughly fucked her face. He growled as she felt his hot load hit the back of her throat and she swallowed every drop. He sighed happily as she cleaned her juices off him with her tongue and looked up at him.

"Don't make me fucking wait. Not again." She nodded at him. Her green eyes mesmerized him as she stood on her knees still.

"I promise you, No wait. We will be back. Very soon." He yawned utterly spent from the pure adrenaline and she let out a soft sound, almost close to a chuckle.

"You should sleep; big plans. A big day." These were the last things he could remember when he awoke to the sun in his eyes the next morning. She might not have been next to him but he knew that it had not been a dream. The remains of her tattered dress lay scattered about the floor, the knife thrown waywardly in a corner. He could smell the scent of her in the air, the foresty woodsy smell of her hair. He sighed to himself softly as he stretched and felt the rustle of something beneath the blankets with him. He drew out a small piece of paper with two words on it. In big bold black letters where written "TONIGHT. PREPARE."


	4. Chapter 4

He had gone for a run through the forest close to his house, the one that she had often appeared from. Riding high on pure endorphins from the night before he had not been able to concentrate all morning and all afternoon, he had been bouncing in excitement, knowing both the girl he had dubbed Bitch and her keeper, The Slenderman, would be coming for him and they would be coming soon. The leaves crunched beneath his sneakers as he turned into the brush to work off some of the nervous, excited energy. He spun and ducked beneath the branches of the trees and brush before he ran quickly into one of the clearings that were concealed from the beaten path. Something felt different, and then it came to him like a slap across the face. He could smell her, the scent of her hair was so close to the scent of the forest but he could tell that they were near, that they were coming for him. Behind a tree on the far side of the clearing he saw movement and braced himself, tensing in anticipation.

Long black-clad legs stretched out from behind the tree and soon his heart began to race, blood pounding in his ears. Usually she showed up first, to quell his fears of The Slenderman but not tonight. The entity took a few steps forward before Evan fell to his knees coughing, but not too violently. It made no footfalls as it approached him and soon he could see the legs in his field of view. They had no end, no feet, and he began to wheeze in pure fear, then suddenly there were foot falls behind him and her voice ran out into the silence of the woods.

"Oh please don't hurt him. He didn't mean to. We made him wait." Evans coughing began to slow and he looked up into the faceless mask of The Slenderman. It raised one arm and the girl stepped closer to it, placing her bruised wrist in its hand. A black mass extended from the entity and the tip of it hooked under his chin to force him to look at the damage his grip had caused. Her wrist was black and blue, the marks of his fingers clearly outlined on her wrist. He offered a sheepish smile and bowed his head.

"I am sorry. I could not control…" He attempted to finish his sentence but the impact that came across his face was almost violent. It felt like he had been slapped across the face with a soaking wet blanket. Then his airflow was cut off and he felt himself being lifted to his feet by his throat. His fingers clawed at the mass the entity had wrapped around his throat, but there was no impact; while he could feel the tension across his throat he could not physically grab anything. Then the air rushed back into his lungs and feel loudly to his knees in the clearing. Gasping for air he heard a rustle and the girl sighed.

"You should really learn to control yourself Evan. Or He might not be as nice." She was pacing a circle around him, but it was not the girl he was focused on. The Slenderman made his heart race, the fact he could not completely focus on where It was around him, frightened him.

"Pay attention!" She screamed at him as her small fist made a physical impact on his shoulder. She had punched him, hard and his head snapped up to glare at her.

"Awwwwe you mad? Poor little Evan," She dropped to a crouch in front of him and turned his face left and right, regarding him as he glared past her to the entity. It moved behind him and he swallowed visibly, a cold sweat coming to his brow. "Scared yet Evan? You should be…"

He felt the mass around his throat again and the slow force that was being put on his throat. He could not attempt to fight, he knew he was at their mercy but in the back of his mind he also knew he deserved this treatment. He had hurt her, intentionally and now he would have to suffer the consequences. He nodded and allowed the entity to remove his shirt. It was a cool night but his heated flesh kept him warm, the excitement and fear running parallel in his mind.

Slowly he was pulled down to the forest floor, leaves winding into his hair, and he heard her foot falls as she began to stand over him. She looked to the entity which nodded at her and produced a small sharp knife which she took gratefully.

"Ohhhhh Poor thing. I am not allowed to be nice. Not after what you did." She dragged the tip of the knife along his collarbone and the flesh opened up slightly letting a small ribbon of crimson bubble up to the surface. He moaned softly and gasped as he felt her finger tips drawing on him in his own blood. His moans were cut short as the pressure around his throat increased and he struggled slightly. He grabbed at the girl but it could not deter her from her cause. She was painting him with his own blood and he could not help but to moan slightly as he saw the fascination in her eyes. She stood up and stepped back to admire her work. She looked to The Slenderman for approval. It laughed! It laughed at his helpless state but even more at what the girl pointed out.

"Oh look Sir, He likes it when I paint." She pointed to his crotch which was beginning to tent his track pants. He tried to cover himself, almost ashamed of his reactions but there was almost a growl as two black masses extended from the entity to hold his wrists down. She was over him again and she sank to her knees next to him, leaning over his face. Her hair tickled him and she whispered in his ear.

"You might have thought of the violent consequence to your body before you decided to lose control on me." She grabbed ahold of his cock roughly and he jumped as she massaged him through the fabric. It was rough but entirely enjoyable and he groaned his back arching as he tugged slightly on the tentacles that held him down. They tightened when he fought, almost to the point of pain and he stopped his attempts when he felt the point of her knife dig into the soft delicate flesh of his hip bone He gasped as the flesh broke but her warm mouth licked around the point as his blood welled up to the surface. She pulled the fabric down below his ass, suddenly and he was exposed to the both of them, but his mind was filled with the haze of pain and pleasure. Then her hot mouth descended on his cock and The Slenderman tightened his grip around Evans neck simultaneously. A pink blush rose to his cheeks quickly as she worked him with her mouth, taking his length deeper into her throat than any woman had before. His eyes rolled back into his head as he work on the last of his oxygen stores, trying not to expend to much energy, knowing he might need it. He gasped gratefully as the entity released his grip on both his throat a wrists, but he lay there as his mind over loaded with the slow sensations of this girl sucking him. It was hot heavy suction that made his mind go blank even though he knew that he was being watched, then suddenly the heat of her mouth was gone and he began to whimper.

"Not so nice to be denied when it is you… is it." She laughed at him as he stuck out his bottom lip like a child. Pulling his mind from the haze he sat up, still pouting.

"Please." He whimpered again and sat on his knees, all parts of him stiff and hard as she walked back to his prone form.

"Please what?" She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. She smiled evilly as his blue eyes dilated and the pupils nearly took over. She pushed his shoulders down swiftly and again he was on his back. She dragged her body ever so slowly down his letting him whimper and moan as he could think of what she had planned. Suddenly she grasped his cock and turned around so she was facing the dark entity that watched them. Her small round ass faced him and he watched as she teased herself with the head of his cock. She ran the heated organ over her wet slit and just slowly penetrated herself on him. He was forgotten, being used almost like a toy, but the thought quickly died in his mind when her nails dug into the meaty flesh of his thigh. It shocked him but the words she whispered to the entity did so more.

"Is this what you wanted to see Sir? Have we pleased you?" She slid her wet body down on his until she was seated to the hilt of his cock inside her. She moaned but kept her eyes on the Slenderman, who simply turned its head inquisitively as it watched them.

He moaned softly as she rotated her pelvis, pushing him against the tight walls of her body. Suddenly she gasped as he hit a spot high inside her. She rocked back and forth, pushing him against that button, whimpering and moaning as she did so. It was soft swallow movements she used to fuck herself, but he was having a very hard time not fucking her back. Something snapped inside of him and he grabbed the flare of her hips and tilted himself upwards, making long hard strokes into her body. Her head fell back and she moaned to the sky in pleasure as he hit the small button again and again before he lifted one hand off her hips and used it to flick her sensitive clit roughly.

The Slenderman just stood there and watched as they fucked, almost a supervisor to their actions as they worked each other closer to their orgasms. Evan moaned and swore as he felt her body tightening around him. She shook softly and screamed his name as he pounded her sensitive hole a few more times before he began to explode inside of her. Shock waves rocked through both of their bodies as she sat there, in his lap, still buried inside of her small body. Slowly, as quickly as he had appeared, the Slenderman was gone, dissolved into thin air as he and the girl sat in the clearing.

"Don't lose control again Evan. It would not be safe for you. He was gentle on you this time, but I have little sway. "Her eyes were downcast and she wrapped her thin arms around herself for warmth. Suddenly he toppled her small body into his lap and buried his face deep in her hair.

"Is it weird that I look forward to the nights when the two of you come for me"

"No."

He laughed and he inhaled her scent, the woodsy physical feel of it, before he let her body go. She stood and offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. Adjusting clothing she quickly pulled a few twigs and bits of forest from his hair and brushed it from his bright blue eyes.

"Time to go. Not safe after sun down. Not without Him here. There are other far more dangerous things following you." She handed him his shirt, and grabbed his wrist tugging him towards the main path. He laughed, almost an intoxicated laugh as she let go of her wrist and began to run through the brush. She was quick and small and more easily maneuvered than his height and mass, and soon all he could see of her was the darting shadow between trees. She moved towards a light opening and darted out, quickly he followed her. She was gone, he stood in his backyard, alone and confused as he looked around in the dim lighting. Nothing

"Every Fucking Time!"


	5. Chapter 5

Fog had descended on the small area that encompassed the house. The air was cool and Evan had gone out for a short walk around the block as there were often not people out during the foggy weather. His collar bone was healing from the last encounter that he had, had with The Bitch but he could almost still feel the heat of her next to him when he thought about her. The thoughts of her tongue lapping up his blood stirred thoughts deep inside him. He was restless and broke into a slow jog, in a fruitless attempt to work off the energy that built up in his bones. His footfalls were the only thing he could hear as his mind got lost, almost in flashes of their last encounter. The sensation of being helpless was one he was not used to and he slowed his pace again to a walk to think things out. He should not have enjoyed the last encounter as much as he had. For the first time since they first came to him, she had taken control.

His head snapped up and his mind focused quickly as he began to hear another set of feet, echoing only slightly offbeat from his own. Pin pointing the direction of the footsteps was the hard part, as they seemed to be echoing off a number of the buildings around him. Then movement was sighted from the corner of his eye and he quickly pivoted on his heel to face the shadow. He drew from his pocket a small spring-assisted black knife. He popped the single edged blade from its place and slowly stalked into the darkened alley which he had spotted the shadow in.

The foot falls resumed and the deep earthy scent of the forest filled his nose. Every sense was on high alert and he could tell that she had come to him again. The scent was of the forest but still contained the hints of female flesh which made his mouth water.

"What game are you playing?! I know you're here!" He shouted out into the shadows as he spun around again to face the opening on to the street. The world outside the alley seemed thicker and foggier than it had when he entered the darkened space. He heard her feet come to a stop close by his body and spun around again before he came face to face with her. She was small in comparison to him, fitting easily under his chin, but her height meant nothing to him, not when he spotted the glinting blade she held in her hand. He straightened and watched as her green eyes followed his every movement. They nearly glowed in the dim light before she spun quick on her heel and fled down the alley, just out of view. He rocked his weight to the balls of his feet before taking off after her. He heard a giggle as he moved deeper into the darkness then felt as his toe caught on something and he nearly flew through the air. He landed sprawled out ungraciously on his stomach before he felt her foot come down between his shoulder blades, pinning him to the ground.

"How many times do we have to go through this Evan? Your little knives don't scare me. I have my own too." He snaked his arm around her leg that sat close to his head and sliced the flesh of her calf open slightly. He heard her gasp and the weight was lifted from between his shoulders. He laughed evilly.

"Fuck you Bitch." He spat out as he flipped onto his back tensing slightly to cover his stomach and organs.

"I have a fucking name!" Her foot lashed out to make contact with his ribs, but he was faster and caught her ankle stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes widened in shock before she attempted to pull her limb from his iron grip. She tugged but could not break loose and he smiled up at her.

"And what might that be?" He pulled on her ankle, seeing she was off balance. She toppled on to her ass and began to scoot away from him. He quickly moved to a crouch and regarded her as she pressed her back against the wall. Then his rage took over and he sprang to his feet and closed the gap between them in a swift motion. He grabbed her by her throat and violently pulled her to her feet, slamming her back against the cold brick.

"I said tell me your fucking name!" He screamed in her face with pure rage, cutting off the air to her lungs. She clawed at his hand trying to pull it from her sensitive neck, when this proved to be a fruitless attempt she lashed out, balling up her fist and making contact with his ribs. The air left him in a slight whoosh and she used that split second of disorientation to slip out of his grip. As he attempted to gulp down lungful's of fresh air, she lifted her foot and placed if at the back of his knee, buckling it and sending him down. Grabbing a fistful of hair she pulled his head back and gently placed the blade of her knife at his throat, resting it against his flesh.

"My fucking name, as you so eloquently put it, is Silussa. And you will pay for the damaged you have caused my body." She quickly drew the knife back, not into his throat but across fabric of his shirt and into the meat of his shoulder, watching as it opened under the near scalpel sharp blade. He moaned under the blade, and grabbed his arm and digging her sharp nails into his skin. His moans were not ones of pain but of a man enjoying himself. She pushed his head forward, exposing the beck of his neck to her. At her short stature all she needed to do was lean forward and sink her teeth into the soft skin, and she did. His gasp caught in his throat as he arched under her, but her teeth stayed firmly planted. His black knife clattered to the ground noisily as his entire body tensed up under her teeth. He could not control himself as he began to harden in his jeans and his hands flew back to grab a hold of her. She pulsed her teeth in his neck before releasing the skin. Staring down his body and giggling as she noticed the bulge in his jeans.

"No matter how often I come for you Evan I will never stop loving the reactions your body has to me." Her hand snaked down over his chest, palm flat as she glided over plans of muscle, tense under the thin fabric. She grabbed him and massaged him roughly threw the thick fabric of his jeans, loving the heat that came off his body. In her distracted state, she didn't feel the slight change in his weight as he shifted then quickly spun around grabbing a hold of her hips. She was slammed again against the wall, and he grabbed a tight grip around the wrist that still wielded her small sharp knife. He slammed it against the wall pinning it there until her grip loosened and the knife clattered to the ground. Still holding her wrist, his free hand took the time to explore her body, as she glared daggers at him. He gripped the smooth curve of her hips and then into the dip of her waist. She growled low in her throat, almost as a threat, but the sound changed quickly when he took a firm hold of her small breast.

"Well Silussa, I will say this once and once only. If you move right now, you will be hurt. And he is not here to either help you or attend to your wounds after I am fucking finished with you." Both hands gripped into the thin fabric that covered her breasts and it easily gave way under his tugging and pulling. Her breasts were pale white like the rest of her lovely flesh but a soft pink blush rose from them as he dipped his head low and dragged his tongue across one of the mounds. He could feel the heat coming from her skin and tore her dress off her, leaving the tattered remains hanging from her arms. He drew his head down lower and took one of her small pink nipples into his mouth. She moaned in pleasure squirming slightly under the actions of his tongue, but it quickly turned into a sharp yelp of pain as he bit down on her nipple.

"What the fuck did I just say?! Seriously!" He growled the words out, his face buried in her breasts as he gave each a soft lick then a sharp bite. Her hands wrapped around his arms and as he played with her, her pointed nails dug into his flesh. He played with one nipple and his second hand became occupied with grappling her hips. She moaned as she threw her weight against him knocking him off balance and she took advantage of this and pushed her weight against him again. They fought, a battle for the top position, both wanting to be the dominant one, both grunting as they grappled to the ground. She landed with a small oomph as he pinned her shoulders to the ground. His forearm came across her throat, keeping her there and his free hand wandered to the heated flesh between her thighs.

"You can't win. Give in. You know you want too—OW!" He yelped as she managed to tuck her chin under his forearm and sink her teeth into the muscle. Instead of pulling back, he pushed his arm deeper into her mouth, until she was forced to release him. It was now her turn to yelp as he began slapping her wet pussy, softly at first, to test her tolerance then harder and harder, listening to the sweet symphony of her moans from the sensations. Her head fell back and she exposed her pale neck to his hungry mouth, which scraped across the delicate flesh. He growled at her as she reacted, letting him have more of the skin. She reached between them, no longer able to contain her need for him and pulled at the belt and buttons of his jeans. She reached in and wrapped her hand around his shaft, stroking him with hunger. He moaned in response feeling her need and she guided the head of his cock to her wet hole.

"Please fuck me." She whispered to him as she rubbed herself on the tip of his heated flesh, moaning as she teased herself by just pushing the tip of him inside of her. He growled and thrust inside her body quickly and smoothly, loving the gasp and moan she made as he became seated to the hilt inside of her.

"You first" He laughed out, breathily as he slipped his hand into the space between her shoulder blades. She looked confused for a split second, before she felt him pulling her upper body up, until she was sitting in his lap. He let go and his hands fell to her hips, fingertips digging into her flesh hard enough to leave bruises, rocking her forward on his cock. They both moaned in unison as it pushed him a fraction of an inch deeper. She rocked back and forth, riding his cock as he gave some guidance with his hands. Soon they were both panting and close to the point of climax. Her head had fallen back and he rested his forehead against her collarbone. She rocked forward three times, each one harder than the last, fucking her g-spot.

She hit high inside herself with his cock, and began to shake around him. She clenched around his cock and he gasped as he exploded inside of her. Her nails raked down his back leaving angry red welts, as she screamed his name while swearing profusely. Her body nearly milked his cum from him with its hard contractions and he shivered violently, before her felt her beginning to relax inch by inch. He pulled himself from her tight body and watched as her body leaked a tiny bit of their juices. She was panting as she recovered from their ordeal. He stood over her and tucked himself away, rearranging all of his bits. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him from her knees.

"Thank you Silussa. For telling me your name." He bent down slightly and claimed her lips hungrily. Nipping and biting at her lower lip she was soon whimpering for him. He smiled against her lips.

"Don't wait to long." With those final words he sprinted off down the alleyway and onto the clearing street.


	6. Chapter 6

He was storming to the wood, on intention on the mind, finding that fucking cunt. He walked into the forest and began a slow sprint until he was deeper into the forest.

"Silussa! Come out come out wherever you are you fucking cunt!" He screamed into the air. The voice was deep and filled with pure hatred, and his eyes were pure black with rage. Soon a form stepped out from behind a tree. She was a small thing, easy for ripping apart he thought to himself, but that was not his plan for tonight. If she thought the violence little Evan put towards her body was something to be punished for than she would not enjoy tonight.

She stepped out from behind the trees and walked almost faunlike over to him. He closed the gap in a few swift movements and grabbed her around the throat. Producing a black knife from his pocket he sliced her arm open and she yelped in pain.

"Run bitch run!" He pointed back the direction he came and she ran off sprinting down the path, but not before he caught the genuine look of fear in her eye. He cackled evilly and ran after her but she was farther ahead and had come to the entrance of his backyard. She stopped for a second but after hearing how close his foot step were behind her she darted for the back door yanking it open and slamming it shut. She went and cowered behind on the chairs, soon his feet slammed up the step and the door flew open. She cowered there holding her bleeding arm, terrified of the figure in the doorframe.

"Evan what the fuck is wrong with you?!" She spat at him.

"Oh Evan's not here right now, but if you would like to leave a message you can go fuck yourself. " She screamed and ran deeper into the house where her bare feet slid on the tile and she crashed to the ground with a thud. He came stalking towards her prone from and grabbed one of the wooden chairs tossing it against the wall with all of her strength and she screamed as is shattered to little pieces. She got up and attempted to dart for the door but his lighting fast movements caught her off guard as he pinned her to the kitchen counter. She reached around her, pawing for anything that could be used as a weapon. Her fist closed around a small fork and she swung, stabbing it deep into his left shoulder. He turned his head, regarding the fork that was sticking out from his shoulder, before simply reaching up and tugging it free.

"Oh ho, Honey you are gonna fucking pay for that." He grabbed her by her throat again and pulled her long till he found a good bare space of wall. He slammed her hard against it and she moaned. It may not be Evan, she thought to herself, but fuck I want this one too. He drew his hand back and slapped her hard across the face, enough to bring tear to her eyes, and again she moaned.

"Ohhh does this little whore like pain? Good cause you will get a lot of it tonight." He back handed her and the red blush rose to her cheek instantly.

"Get on your fucking knees you whore," She paused before he screamed his order again "I SAID GET ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES." She sank down quickly, almost knowing what to expect and she opened her mouth like a well-trained slut. He tugged on his belt and let his bulging erection free of his pants before grabbing a fist full of hair and shoving her waiting mouth on his cock. He pushed deeper and deeper into her mouth and throat until her nose was pressed against his pelvis.

"Ohhh that's a good girl," He groaned out, "take it all down your fucking throat" He held her face against his body for a second then allowed her a few desperately needs breaths of air. Then he began fucking her face hard, pounding her mouth as if she was nothing but a vessel to receive his cock. Soon, some of the black around her eyes started to bleed as tears ran down her face. He drew his cock from her mouth and slapped her hard.

"No fucking tears you whore. I can fucking tell you like it," He reached down between her open knees and probe her pussy slightly. "If you weren't you wouldn't be this wet."

"Shut your fucking mouth you bastard." She spat the words angrily at him.

"I liked it better when you were silent, gagged on my cock." With that, again he forced himself into her mouth and deep into her throat. Holding her face on both sides, he fucked her mouth hard and fast, not caring if she could breath. Spittle ran down her face as he pounded her mouth. Quickly he pulled out and grabbed a hold of his cock stroking it a few time roughly before covering her face in his hot seed. What he was able to get in her mouth she swallowed and he stood back to admire his work.

"Good, now get the fuck out this house you whore." He grabbed her arm and pulled her, dazed and confused towards the back door, shoving her violently out of the house. She didn't look back. She just walked shakily back into the depths of the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Rain pelted her flesh as she stormed towards the house from the deep wood. Her arm was bound with the filthy fabric of her skirt which was considerably shorter now. Her feet squished in the mud as she crossed over the barren land just surrounded it. She crouched down and grabbed a rock the size of a fist, launching it against the wall. It landed against the wall near the upper window and a dark hair head popped up quickly in response. She stood there, shaking in anger, her hair wet stands across her face and shoulder.

"What the fuck! Are you trying to wake up the whole house?" He shouted at her in a hushed tone, looking about himself. She straightened from her angry posture and quickly moved inside. When she crossed the threshold she turned quickly and grabbed his wrist, digging her sharp nails deep into his flesh.

"What the fuck?! Seriously. That's all you have to fucking say?! Nothing else?" He stood there a mixed look of pain and confusion as her small form nearly towered over him in rage.

"What?" he managed to reply.

"Nothing? Nothing at all. Fuck you. Suffering from a bit of memory loss are we?" She tore the bandage from her arm, revealing the deep gash that lacerated her flesh.

"Who… Who the fuck did this? Was it Him?" His arm flew back motioning to the forest, refusing to name her conspirator. Her wrist snapped out and she turned him around. His thumb bent back at an awkward angle, he feel to his knees in pain. His mouth was open as he gasped and arched back reflexively away from her body. She reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife, flicking out the blade and dragging the tip up his arm.

"Do you have any fucking idea what I have done not to get your ass killed? Any fucking clue?! He wants you fucking dead for this. You are next than useless in his eyes!" She was shouting now and her rage echoed about the room. The knife came up and the blade dug deep into his throat. If either twitched an inch he would drop dead; suddenly his breathing stopped dead in its track as he felt the true danger he was in. He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"I could kill you in one second, and mutilate your corpse till it was unrecognizable. You could be missing for weeks without them even finding a single fucking trace of you. And I would fucking enjoy it, you do know that I hope. Now tell me. What the fuck happened?" She released the knife from his throat and kicked him hard in the ribs. He doubled over in pain as she landed a few more, directly into his stomach. He coughed out a few words.

"I don't know! I don't remember cutting you!" Her foot stopped on its trail to make impact with his stomach. As she wavered over him, he gasped out a few more words. "I can't remember since the last time you came for me."

"What?!" She screamed, placing a foot on his shoulder and pushing so he laid on his back staring up at her. A trickle of blood lay on his bottom lip, teeth having broken the flesh and she growled, fixating on that point. Her body dropped over him and she crouched, grabbing his chin and drawing her thumb across his bottom lip, smearing the blood.

"Well, let me recap for you fucktard! You came into MY area. You screamed for ME! After cutting deep into my flesh, you dragged me back here just to fuck my face and kick me out! I am not a fuck toy you scum!" Her fist made impact with his chest, a hollow sound of fist hitting muscle and she hooked the tip of his knife under his shirt and pulled the fabric, ripping it off him.

"We will see how you like being treated like scum." She whispered in his ear as the knife dug a line across his chest, deep enough to bleed quickly, and to cause pain. He gasped as she pressed her fingers to the wound and toyed with it, pain shooting over the synapse of his nerves. She smeared his face in blood before she began to lick it off her own fingertips, sitting on his chest so he could not move.

"Be glad it's me who came," She said between licks, using her free hand to toy with the wound more, letting the blood flow slightly quicker till deep crimson droplets were quickly forming. "His rage is high. The only reason you are not dead is because of me." When he did not respond with anything other than a soft look of pain, she punched him in the chest again.

"Answer me when I fucking talk to you!" She screamed in his face, her usually green eyes black with rage. He gasped and repeated to her, a light switching on in his head, knowing she would hurt him, potentially kill him if he did not obey her.

"Yes. You are the reason I am not dead."

"Better" She smiled evilly and dangled his knife over his face before laying the tip on his forehead. She drew down the blade over his cheeks and grabbed his chin. She pulled his mouth open and placed the handle between his teeth. The hard plastic and metal clicked as he closed his jaw around them and she smiled.

"Good fucking boy. You learn quick," Her head dipped low and she violently pulled his head to the side, exposing the length of pale flesh that was the connection between neck and shoulder. Her teeth closed over the flesh and she growled out to him. "Now keep that knife in your fucking mouth."

He could not respond. He could not move. All he could do was lie back as her teeth dung deeper and deeper into his flesh. He groaned in pain and bit down on the knife, using it to center himself. Soon his whole word became the sensation of her teeth in his neck and he gasped out, his entire body shaking in fear and delight.

"See how it feels Evan?" She grabbed his throat and pinned him to the floor as he struggled beneath her. "To have your life in someone else's hands. You know that's you are not even worth my fucking time!" She slammed her palm into the ground and he jumped as a chill ran through his body. A clear thought skittered across his mind: This is not her. This is not Sulissa. This is Him, controlling her. Him speaking through her. If I do not please him I will die.

"Yes." He croaked out before she released him and rose swiftly to her feet and strode to the window. Peering out into the rain, she snapped her fingers and pointed to the spot by her feet.

"Come here." She barked out orders to him and he felt a deep set urge to follow them; he rose to a crouch and her head snapped around, glaring at him. "On your hands and fucking knees you scum!"

He obeyed her out of fear, his mouth dry and pulse racing as he crawled to her like a pitiful animal. He stopped at her feet and looked up at her angry form. She was fuming with rage, small form nearly shaking . She lowered her hand to his mouth and barked out a second order.

"Give me the knife. I have thought of a much better use for your mouth." He dropped it into her hand and looked up to her for more directive. She smiled down at him and tilted his head up higher, until his lips were level with her crotch. Gripping his hair she pushed his mouth onto her body, matching his tongue up with her sensitive nub.

"Lick me. Now. Or I swear you will pay." She moaned softly as his tongue began to work on her, shivering as he slowly licked. His hands came up and gripped her ass, playing with the skin, gripping it and moaning when he felt the warm flesh give and mold to his hands. He tried to focus his attention on her clit, tonguing and lapping her as she moaned softly, watching him as he did. His attention was taken away slightly as he played with her ass, gripping and pawing as the skin, feeling every inch of the round pale globes. He pulled her against his mouth harder, using her ass as leverage and tongued her hole gently. Her sweet taste spread over his tongue and he dragged his tongue back to her clit before her probed her hole with one finger. She moaned out to him

"OH that's a good boy. Yes. Make me cum" It was all the encouragement he needed to finger her roughly, hooking his fingers into her g spot. He could feel her juices flowing over her fingers as she ground her clit into his mouth.

"OH fuck. That's a good boy." Her head fell back as she rode his mouth and fingers, his attention focused solely on her. Her body tightened around his digit as she shook, violent spasms shaking her body as she came on his face, covering his mouth and jaw with her juices. She sighed happily looking down at him as she moved off his face.

"You can be such a good boy. Why don't you act this way often?" She smiled down at him, stroking his cheek softly. Her eyes shone their usual green and the air around her felt so much softer, not angry like before.

"Because I cannot. I can only submit to fear." His eyes where downcast as he answered her and when he looked up at her again, her face had clouded over with the rage again and her eyes had turned back to black. She gripped around his throat again, and tossed him onto his back.

"Then I might just have a use for you scum," She stepped over his body, moving to the door. "Keep this unlocked. You will see us again soon."

"But-" He interrupted her and quickly she spun on her heel and her hand sailed out cracking him across the face.

"Don't ever fucking defy me again. I said to keep…it…open." She towered over him and he nodded swallowing again as fear rose in his throat again. She smiled a devilish grin as she opened the door and disappeared out into the storm.


	8. Chapter 8

Tugging. It started as a tugging on his sheet, after they had fallen to the foot of the bed it began again on his ankles. It roused the blue eyed man from his slumber as violent yanks dragged him for his bed and across the floor. Down the stairs he was pulled, hips and bones banging painfully on the hard floor. The back door flew open and it was at this time that Evan saw Him, standing in the doorway, reaching out with tendril black as night to him. Evan fought back against the invisible force that was tugging him, but it was far to strong. As the entity retreated into the forest behind the house, kicking and screaming Evan went with Him. Leaves cause in his hair and clothing as he broke a path through the brush as he was dragged deeper. Soon he came to rest in the clearing He had a vague recollection of. The Entity drifted over to a small black lump that lay almost curled against a large tree trunk. Its thin body bent at the joints as it crouched down and patted the lump affectionately.

"What is happening?" He whispered a pathetic sound of fear mixed into his tone.

"You have not suffered enough;" Her voice was flat and emotionless, "The Master has to punish you further for your transgression against him."

Confusion fell across his face, unsure of what transgression he had made but a wave of realization set in quickly. His obedience had not been enough. He would still be paying for the deep wound on her arm.

"I am sorry…" Evan whispered out to her as he watched the two forms communicate. They moved as if they were speaking but there were no words and no sound exchanged. She looked almost defeated as He stood over her.

"But you are in luck Evan. Master knows that something else was there. So I have made Him an offer, to help you. If you take your punishment, without a fight, He shall allow me to stay with you tonight. The treat any wounds and help heal you." She pushed herself to her feet and stepped carefully over to him. She looked down at him but noticed that his eyes were not trained on her but on The Entity over her shoulder. It seemed to him that its long clawed hand blended into her skin, connecting the two. He breather out a shaky sigh and spoke in a tone laced deep with terror.

"Wh-what is m-my punishment?"

"You must be cut deeper than what you have inflicted. You must be marked as His. Evan Jennings, you are now to serve only us. No matter what is there inside you, you serve Him." As she spoke she reached behind her and into The Entity's suit jacket pockets. She drew out her small stiletto knife and palmed the hilt fondly.

"Shall you accept your punishment Evan?" Flat, expressionless, cold words as she was asking for his willing consent. He swallowed around a lump in his throat and thought of what might happen if he did not. He felt that if he did not accept his punishment he would never see this woman again. Her woodsy smell reached him again and he leaned in closer to her. He could not stand the thought of not seeing this kinky little vixen again.

"Yes… I do" He nodded his head, keeping his shining blue eyes down.

Her head fell back as both of The Entity's claws melted into her shoulder. Her voice rang out deeper now filled with deep anger and hatred, and contempt for all beings. She was now its puppet, using her physical form to commit its violent physical acts.

"Remove your shirt, unless you wish to go home bleeding and exposed." He smiled nervously up at her and pulled the bottom of his shirt over his head. He could feel their eyes on him, watching the movement of each muscle, plotting where to slash and cut. The blade clicked open and his fear sky rocketed. He began to breathe shallow short breaths and sweat in terror, seeing this she began to laugh. As she laughed he could feel them stepping around him in sync till the two stood behind him, eyeing the fleshy parts of his shoulder blades and back. He could feel her clod fingers touching his flesh then the sharp tip of the knife just resting as a threat against his skin. Her wrist turned and he groaned in pain as the knife cut deep into his flesh, blood welling up and spilling out of the wound, dripping down his back. Small cuts, long cuts, sideways, up and down, diagonally. All of them deep and painful with the guaranteed to leave move scars; she had carved the word "TORTURE" into his back. His deep red blood flowed freely from his wounds and her felt her place the tip of the blade right on the back of his neck, right between two vertebrae.

"Just know we could kill you. Right now if we wanted to."

"Yes… Please stop. It hurts" He begged her as his slashed throbbed and pulsed. She turned but The Entity's hands stayed on his, resting in her chest now. There was no words, no verbal communication but he could feel as she asked.

'Has he suffered enough Master?' The Entity nodded once removing its claws from her body and it stroked her face in a caring gesture. The is faded into the night, blackness melting away till only the eyes black mask of its face hovered there, then blinked out of view. She took the bloodied blade and ran the flat of it along his check, marking him with his own blood. After she had cleaned the blade and folded it closed, she returned it to her dress, trying it into the hem. She step around him and grabbed his chin to make him look at her. All of her power was gone. He could see it as clear as day. At this moment she was nothing more than a scared girl, the change was incredible.

"Please Evan, let's go. The woods are not safe. Not after dark. Not alone." She glanced around nervously jumping at any ting that sounded like movement or rustling. She grabbed his wrist and tried tugging him to his feet, when he stood with a groan. Handing him his shirt she tugged him along to the path where she walked quickly. Silently he followed along with his body close to shock and soon they found themselves back at the house. She relaxed visibly as soon as they exited the forest and looked at Evan. She began to rush, seeing his daze and she fumbled with the back door. She wrenched it open and pulled him inside and holding his body against her own for a moment. As soon as they touched she broke down, tears welling up in her eyes and she sobbed softly.

"I am sorry, so sorry. He made me. Please." She repeated herself over and over, mixed with sobs and sniffles showing how she truly felt about the damage she had done.

"Sulissa. Shut up."

His lips claimed her in one kiss and she stiffened in shock against him. As soon as she felt the heat in his kiss she melted against him, knowing for once she was forgiven for the pain she had caused. He left her lips and layer butterfly kisses across her face, cheeks and chin, licking her salty tears from the flesh. She sighed; her tears began to slow as she laid her head against his shoulder, nipping at the exposed flesh of his neck. She wrapped her small arms around him and could feel his body trembling going into shock. She gasped and sprang to action, running to the kitchen and quickly gathering bread and peanut butter; the sugars and protein a needed recovery item. She retrieved a glass of milk from the fridge, spread the peanut butter on the bread and quickly pushed the items into his hands.

"Eat. You're going into shock and you need to eat. I need to bandage your back." She stared him down and motioned in an eating demonstration, taking a bite from her imaginary piece of bread and chewing. He smiled and repeated her action. He could not stop watching her as her reactions surprised him. She was acting with care and compassion, almost human which was not something he had every expected to happen. He took another bite of his snack as he observed her.

"First Aid Kit?" He swallowed a mouthful and answered her.

"Bathroom, second door to the right." She disappeared and he continued to eat. It was a slow process, as his back was bleeding and pain was shooting down his skin and spine. She returned with the first aid kit and began to pull it apart, finding large gauze pads and wrappings. She had also produced a bottle of rubbing alcohol which he was eyeing warily, and a small bottle of pills. She was walking around him, nipping at his bare shoulders which produced a few low, happy sounds from his chest.

"Hey can I take a shower after I bind this?"

He went to answer her but screamed in pain was she poured the alcohol down his back.

"Sorry. But I have to clean it" He growled back and answer, angry curses coming from his lips. She pressed the gauze pad to his back and held it there as she prepped the wrapping. She bound his back and chest, holding the gauze down until it could stay attached to his back on its own.

"All finished. But I found these pain killers. You might want to take some of them for your back. " She was in the middle of a sentence when he grabbed her wrist and pulled it to his mouth, nibbling and biting the sensitive flesh. His usually bright blue eyes were dark with arousal and he pulled her small body against him. She tumbled into his lap and giggled almost nervously. His hands roamed up her arms, causing gooseflesh to rise quickly on her arms. She moaned softly and shivered before she stood, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it from the debaucheries thoughts floating there.

"You," She pointed at him, "Eat more. I don't think I need to help you there. As for me I would really enjoy if I could go clean up." She began to move back towards the bathroom with a reassembled first aid kit in hand.

"Sullissa…" She turned on her heel and looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"You don't need to be sorry about it. I understand" She smiled back at him and a blush began to creep up her face. She turned again and walked into the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

He was finishing the second of his peanut butter sandwiches when she reemerged from the bathroom, a cloud of hot steam following her. Swallowing his bit he began to feel his mouth water looking at the way the towel clung to her hips. She was soft and pink, wash cleans and the towel she had wrapped about herself was small enough that the curve of her bottom could be seen peeking out. He stood up to greet her as she towel dried the length of her hair.

"Thank you. That felt wonderful!" She smiled at him, nodding towards the dent he had made into the bread. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and finally took notice of her nudity for what it was; the fact that she seemed to have no clothing other than the ratty torn dress she had balled up in her hand.

"I will find something for you to wear…" His voice trailed off as he passed by her, the earthy scent of the forest after a warm summer rain radiated off her body and he could not resist the primal urge to lean in a inhale deeper. Without conscious thought he had grabbed her by the hip and would not, or could not, let her go. He pulled her against his chest and buried his face into her still damp hair. Low growls radiated in his chest as he held her, pinning her to the wall in the small hallway. His lips wandered, kissing her ear and down her neck until he reached the base of her shoulder. Teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh and she shivered under his hands, body reacting to him immediately.

"Better idea." He grabbed her by the waist and tossed her bare ass over his shoulder, like some barbarian who had won a prize. He bounded up the steps as quickly as his legs would carry him and turned to dump her body onto his bed. She landed with a small oomf and giggled as she held quickly onto his shoulders, pulling him down with her. As easy as if they had done it before they settled together, her body tucked against him under his arm. Their legs entwined but it seemed as if they could not accomplish the amount of skin to skin contact that was needed. He grabbed her chin, tilting it up to his face and claimed her lips in a kiss. She buried her fingers into his hair and deepened the connection, nibbling on his bottom lip until both broke awake slightly breathless. She whimpered softly in slight surprise as he grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him, lining him up with his hardening cock. He brushed aside the small towel so it was just her, laying naked and warm on top of him. His hand glided over the curves of her waist and hips, every curve a hold for him to grip or play with.

"You won't disappear tonight? I can fall asleep with you in my arms and still have you there in the morning when I wake up? He asked her in a simple tone. She giggled at him, nuzzling the soft spot under his ear, toying softly with the lobe.

"Yes. I promise I will be here when you wake up." She whispered to him as his hands crept down and began to fondle her ass. He groaned slightly as the soft flesh molded to his hands. As he toyed with her bottom, kneading it softly, she set to work on his chest and shoulders kissing and biting the skin until it turned a soft pink. She worked he way down his chest until her delicate tongue felt the raised smooth flesh of a scar on his left pectoral. She stalled her movements and ran her tongue along the entire line of the scar, moaning as she did so.

The sensations were different as she played with the scar tissue; almost soft or ticklish. Quickly his mind became overwhelmed with the sensations that she was giving him and he jumped and moaned when her sharp teeth closed over a thick band of muscle. It hurt but despite the pain his cock still jumped and hardened further in a positive response. He fisted her hair tugging her mouth from his skin.

"Evil little Vixen." He growled against her mouth, thrusting his still dressed hips against her naked ones.

She licked his bottom lip and smiled at him as she did so. He sharp nails raked down his sides, red welts quickly appearing on his pale skin. She moved down his body again to focus on the scars that crisscrossed his body. She touched them, dragged her tongue on them, becoming utter lost in her fascination with the pale white marks. Evan watched her determination as she softly played with him. It felt good, so good to have her explore him like this. She was trailing kisses down his chest, covering every inch of his body. Soon she was lying between his legs, resting her chin on his hip bone. His erection twitched as if it wanted to be closer to her and she looked up at him, green eyes dark with arousal but still sparkling devilishly. She toyed with his belt slowly unhooking it and pulling it open.

"What are you thinking little Vixen?"

"That I want to taste you. To have you thick and hard in my mouth." A soft blush rose on her cheeks as she dragged her fingertips up the length of his hard cock and began to slowly undo the button of his jeans and the zipper. She was watching him closely for reactions and smiled as his eyes fluttered slightly at her touch. She put on her most innocent face and pouted softly.

"Evan….. Please may I suck your cock?"

He moaned when he heard her question. Dirty talk was not usually a turn on for him, but he could tell how badly she wanted him in her mouth and he knew that she would not if he said no. He was the one in power and a small, dark part of him peeked its ears up thinking of her. Dark thoughts of her tied to a slab begging for him to stop while the scent of her blood with thick in the air, thoughts of watching her being forced to cum. HABIT chuckled into his mind 'that's dark buddy. And that's not even me. You want to torture her. And I bet the whore would love every second-'the voice whispering in his head was cut short as he twisted and pain shot across his back. It stung and his thoughts cleared as HABIT fell back into the dark places in his mind.

"Please?" She begged him as she pulled his cock from his jeans.

"Oh please yes….." His voice trailed off as he felt her hand wrap around his length. It was pure fascination as he watched he pull the length of her hair over one shoulder with her mouth poised over him. Her tongue darted out and licked the tip of his cock as her hand slowly stroked him. Her green eyes locked with his blue ones as she suckled on the tip. He groaned softly and he left his head fall back on to the pillow, getting lost in the sensations. She played with him slowly, touching all of his chest and legs as she drew the length of him deep into her mouth and throat. His eyelids fluttered closed as the sensation and tightness of her throat overwhelmed him slightly. He dug his fingers into her still damp hair and held her there, loving the sensation of being stuffed into her tight passage. As he held her there, she did not struggle but simply repositioned herself onto her hands and knees with her ass up. His eyes opened slightly as he felt her moving and the moaned, watching as the round globe of her ass was waving in the air. Quickly his self-control snapped and he pulled his cock from her mouth and grabbed her ass, pulling her so she was lying across his lap. Ever the gentleman he decided to be nice, rubbing his hands over the flesh, warming it up.

The first impact of his hand elicited a small yelp from her as the impact reddened her pale flesh. Again and again his hand came down on her ass cheeks, each in turn. After the shock of the first impact wore off, she began to wiggle her ass for him, just begging him for the next impact. Each time his palm met her ass she moaned, loving the sensation of the heated flesh. Ten impacts on each cheek and he stopped for now, laying his hands on the warm skin. He moaned out his words.

"Ohhh you should see how red your ass is."

"I can feel it. I love it. Thank you."

"Oh do you now? Let's see just how much you love it." With her still lying across his lap, fingers walked down her warm ass to run along the wet slit of her pussy. She certainly had enjoyed the spanking her thought to himself as he toyed with her wet lips.

"You did enjoy that didn't you?" One finger probed her wet hole, teasing her entrance. She moaned and tried to push back on his finger, trying to get more penetration.

"Ahh, ah, ah" He tutted at her. " Now now, you tease me so I get to tease you. Now lie down please. On your back.

Obediently she flipped over on to her back and caught the look of hunger in his eyes. He grabbed her hips and pulled, placing her in the exact spot he wanted. Rising to his knees, he tossed one of her legs over his shoulder. Starting at her knee he began kissing and nipping at her thigh. He was watching her gauging her reactions as he progressed slowly towards her heated core. She was moaning and squirming under his mouth and he had not even begun to torture her yet. Her own hand began to skim down her body to play with her small breasts. She squeezed them roughly and tugged hard on her pale pink nipples. He growled as he watched her, distracted from his task as she was pleasuring herself.

He used her distraction in playing with her own body to make her jump with his mouth clamped on to her clit, licking the sensitive nub roughly. His tongue played over her, tasting her sweet juices as she squirmed. She was moaning, one hand playing with her breast, the other digging into his hair holding him to her body. She jumped as his tongue ran over one particularly sensitive spot on her clit. He repeated the action, watching as the shiver of pleasure ran up the length of her body.

"Fuck Evan, right there." She whispered out through heated pants. Her back arched as he licked her and he growled, the vibrations traveling down his tongue and onto her clit. She moaned a deep throaty sound of pleasure.

"Please fuck me Evan. Please." She was begging and that dark place in him swelled again. HABIT's voice echoed in his mind 'told you the bitch would beg. Told you she would love every second of it. He cannot protect her. She is ours tonight. I promise I won't hurt her too badly.' 'Fucking liar' he thought back at it and it chuckled. 'Well I won't hurt her more than she likes, how about that? We can work together….' Flashed of her tied down went through his mind again. He ass was bleeding from a beating and there was a gag in her mouth, tears streamed down her face but still she was offering herself to him, pussy dripping wet and begging for his cock. HABIT laughed but went silent as she voice broke through his thoughts.

"Come out come out. It's time to play. Let's see if you can beat me out of my bad habits."

Her voice was sing song, but dark. She knew what he was thinking and she was goading him. HABIT growled in his mind. 'I told you the whore fucking wants it!'

Evan's hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat.

"Just know… you fucking asked for this you bitch."


End file.
